


Flirting With Danger

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Complicated Mating Dance of Mike Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Harvey, Grinding, Innuendo, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Harvey is waiting for Mike when he gets into work the morning after a drunk call blurs the lines of their platonic friendship.  Mike thought they were never talking about it but it turns out Harvey just meant that they were never talking about it directly.  Mike tries to navigate the new dynamic with relative success and Donna calls Harvey out on all his shit.[part of a series of one shots I'm writing, can be read on its own]





	Flirting With Danger

          Harvey strolled up to Pearson Hardman, arousal humming low in his stomach in anticipation of seeing Mike. He glanced at the bike rack to determine that, although he was running five minutes late himself, he had still beaten his associate to work.

          He peered down the street for a minute until he saw a bike careen around the corner six blocks down at which point he turned on his heel and walked into the building at a brisk pace.

          Harvey got in the elevator and texted Mike.

           **Harvey's Cell[8:15 AM]** You're late.

          Harvey grinned to himself as he stepped off the elevator, checking his watch and estimating that Mike would be getting off the elevator in about two and a half minutes. He took advantage of the time to straighten his suit, his tie, then stepped back and crossed his arms as he attempted to will the burgeoning boner Mike's impending presence was causing away.

          A moment later the doors dinged open and Mike tumbled out, stopping short just in time to avoid running directly into Harvey. Harvey's mouth went dry as he looked Mike over. Eyes wide, hair disheveled, tie undone, cheeks flushed with exertion. Harvey's erection throbbed as Mike launched into a stream of half hearted excuses.

          "Harvey! I, uh, my alarm-the dog ate my-someone stole my bike?"

          "Uh huh," Harvey grunted, trying to hide his grin. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with the late night and excess of alcohol you indulged in last night."

          Mike's face flushed redder and he looked startled. "I-uh- have no idea what you're talking about?"

          Harvey swallowed down his amusement as Mike tripped over his expectation that there wouldn't be any references to last night at all. There wasn't much he loved more than putting everyone around him on shaky ground while he stood on concrete.

          "I'm just having a really hard-" Harvey paused to sip his coffee, eyes crinkling as he used the cup to hide his smirk. "A really hard time believing any of those excuses."

          Mike licked his lips as what he'd said to Harvey the night before replayed in his mind vividly. His eyes flickered over Harvey, head to toe, and came back to rest on the noticeable bump in the front of Harvey's slacks. 

          "Is Scottie in the office today?" he began, mind racing as he tried to stop himself from physically reacting to the sight of Harvey's cock. "I actually had something to discu-"

          "Yeah, alright," Harvey said agreeably, tilting his head slightly as he turned to head to the office. "Next time you decide to get white girl wasted, maybe don't call your boss before you stroll in late for work the next day."

          "White girl waste-I had one drink Harvey!" Mike bluffed, feigning outrage as Harvey spun back around and quirked an eyebrow.

          "One drink," Harvey repeated incredulously, staring him down for a moment before Mike shrugged enigmatically.

          "One drink," Mike repeated solemnly, doubling down on the bluff as Harvey slowly approached him and arousal shot down his spine. "One drink, one container, no refills."

          Goosebumps flew down Mike's arms as Harvey invaded his personal space and he froze, breath caught in his chest as Harvey reached for his tie ends.

          "One drink," Harvey began, voice low and heated as he twisted the silk around in his fingers deliberately. "One container." Mike's head tipped forward so he could watch Harvey's fingers as he felt himself go six to midnight in five seconds flat. "No refills?"

          Harvey slowly slid the knot up to tighten the tie and Mike thought he might die as Harvey glanced up through his lashes and he realized how close Harvey actually was to him.

          "You think I don't know that means you had a bottle of, oh I don't know," Harvey said, voice rich and warm with amusement as he leaned in another inch to sniff exaggeratedly. "Tequila? Patron?"

          "How can you possibly," Mike managed to get out, feeling like he'd touched a light socket. He shoved a hand in his pocket to try to hide his raging erection but, judging by Harvey's shit eating grin, it really didn't help much.

          Harvey reached out and clapped him on the cheek to snap him out of it as he replied smugly, "I'm Batman."

          Mike stared after Harvey's retreating back for a moment before jogging after him to catch up. "Yeah, George Clooney maybe."

          "George Clooney?" Harvey exclaimed, giving him a look as they passed Donna and Rachel giggling together while they rushed into Rachel's office.

          "I said what I said," Mike quipped, striding past Harvey and opening the door to his office. Mike turned to flash a grin at Harvey, walking backwards into the room. Harvey shook his head with a bemused expression, advancing on Mike predatorially until Mike's thighs bumped into the edge of Harvey's desk.

          "Yeah, you said what you said and I was giving you the opportunity to reconsider." Harvey was still a foot and a half away from Mike but the dark tones in his voice made him shiver like he was close enough to tie his tie again.

          Harvey's eyes strayed to Mike's mouth before they bounced back to direct eye contact and Mike's retort got stuck in his throat. What came out instead was a breathy weak imitation of the tone of he was aiming for. "W-what are we," Mike trailed off as Harvey's expression shuttered and he straightened slightly.

          "I don't know what you're talking about Mike," Harvey said curtly, biting his lip and walking away from Mike towards the couch.

          "Harvey," Mike protested, rolling his eyes as Harvey shut down.

          "Mike," Harvey said warningly, not looking back and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

          "I'm not trying to-" Mike tried again, ducking in front of Harvey to face him.

          "Mike!" Harvey snapped, glaring back at him with a steely glint of anger in his eyes.

          The air in Mike's lungs whooshed out in frustration. "Goddamn it Harvey."

          "We're not talking about it Mike, I shouldn't have been teasing you and I'm sorry for that but you need to drop it," Harvey forced himself to say. Mike nodded, looking furious before he cleared his throat and took a challenging stance. 

          "So Scottie told me the other day that I remind her of your brother."

          Harvey frowned at Mike and shook his head at him. "You're nothing like Marcus and that has nothing to do with this."

          "Well, she seemed pretty solid in her opinion on the matter, and I thought you said we weren't talking about whatever this is so I was changing the subject. You're the one drawing a line from one to the other," Mike grumbled, looking away from Harvey.

          "You don't remind me of my little brother Mike," Harvey said flatly, anger flaring in his eyes again.

          "Why do you sound so upset about it Harvey? Is it because-"

          "It's because," Harvey growled dangerously, taking a step forward into Mike's space. Mike found himself backing away instinctively, nervous that he'd crossed a line somehow but too hard to stop now.

          "You don't remind me of Marcus." Harvey backed him the rest of the way across the room and into the wall of records.

          "You sure?" Mike asked, tilting his head skeptically. He had no idea why Harvey was so upset about this but he couldn't convince himself to stop prodding.

          Harvey reached out and grabbed a handful of Mike's shirt, pressing him back against the records and stepping closer. He shoved a leg between Mike's and snagged his wrists, tugging them above his head to mirror what he'd seen with Trevor that night. He leaned in, stopping a breath away from Mike's face and watched the deja vu sink in for Mike.

          Realization settled on Mike's features as a surge of arousal flew through him again. Mike rutted up against Harvey's thigh sensually and leaned in close enough that their lips brushed as he whispered, "You were there that night."

          Harvey flinched as Mike shifted against him and his cock ached sharply with how hard he was. He grunted and broke, biting into Mike's bottom lip hard as he crushed their lips together.

          Mike tugged at his wrists and Harvey tightened his grip to bruising pressure to keep them where he had them. Mike moaned loudly into the kiss as he struggled for a moment before he slipped his tongue into Harvey's mouth and wrapped a leg around Harvey's to tug him closer.

          Harvey bit Mike's tongue lightly and chased it back into his own mouth with his before disengaging and leaning back slightly when Mike tried to reconnect their lips. Harvey rotated his hips until he could press himself against Mike fully, shifting forwards and back again slowly and deliberately against him.

          "You don't remind me of my brother." Harvey's voice was deeper than Mike had ever heard it and he sounded completely wrecked. His pupils were dilated and his lips were kiss swollen.

          "I don't remind you of your brother," Mike agreed, nodding breathlessly. He took a deep breath to try and gather his composure, quirking an eyebrow and adding in an equally wrecked voice, "You watched Trevor blow me."

          "I watched Trevor blow you," Harvey agreed, leaning in to lick his way back into Mike's mouth again. He let himself grind against Mike for another moment before he groaned and took a step back.

          "Now get back to work, I heard your horrible boss left a pile of work on your desk for you and he's going to be very unhappy if you don't get right on it."

          Mike just looked at him for a moment before his newly freed hands shot out faster than Harvey could dodge and yanked him around to shove him back into the records he had just been shoved against himself.

          Harvey let out a noise that he refused to acknowledge as Mike shoved his tongue back into his mouth.

          "F-fuck," Harvey gasped, caught off balance by Mike's wiry strength. "Mike wait-"

          "No, you wait," Mike growled, nipping his way up Harvey's chin to whisper the next part in his ear. "You have no idea what you're starting Harvey, I may respect your authority here but in my personal life? I'm the one running the show."

          Harvey laughed against Mike's cheek for a moment before his hands found Mike's shoulders and he forced him to his knees with more effort than he thought he'd need.

          Mike tried to get up and Harvey squeezed harder, giving Mike a hard stare until he settled and licked his lips.

          "I said get to work," Harvey said firmly, releasing Mike's shoulders and leaning back against the records.

          Mike popped up to his feet, throwing him a salute and offering a mocking, "Yes sir!"

          Harvey smirked and reached out to slap Mike on the ass as he walked away. Mike spun around, stepping back into Harvey's space quickly. He pressed his lips against Harvey's softly and slipped a hand up the inside of Harvey's thigh to cup his straining cock teasingly.

          "You may have won round one, but don't count me out."

          Mike sauntered out of his office, fizzing with arousal and excitement.

          "Good morning Donna!" Mike called out as Donna walked past him into Harvey's office.

          She tossed him a bottle of Motrin over her shoulder and turned to wink at him. "A whole bottle of tequila Michael?"

          Mike's mouth opened and shut a few times before he just shook his head and walked away muttering something about mind witches.

          Donna stalked into Harvey's office and looked him up and down knowingly.

          "Donna," Harvey began, holding a hand up in an attempt to stop her.

          "Really?" she replied, looking pointedly at his tented pants and rolling her eyes.

          Harvey looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets hastily to disguise the signs of his excitement then frowned at her. "Donna, I'm not in the-"

          "Haaarveeeey!"

          Donna had walked over to Harvey's computer and connected her phone. Harvey's mouth fell open and he stared at her.

          "I don't know how you have that or what you think you know but-" Harvey began, feeling the beginnings of outrage as his conversation with Mike from the night before flooded the room.

          "Do you really think this is wise?" Donna asked gently.

          "I didn't ask you for your two cents Donna," Harvey snapped at her, looking away.

          "Okay, fine, but tell me this," Donna demanded, narrowing her eyes at him and going to take a seat on the couch. "Why now?"

          Harvey sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "He's just so fucking smart Donna, you of all people know that's my thing."

          "You're right Harvey, that has always been your thing. But here's the actual thing, Mike has always been smart. What changed?" Donna stared him down the way she always did and Harvey crumbled like blue cheese like he always did.

          "Mike's always been smart, but he's been a puppy," Harvey admitted, wandering over to sink down on the couch next to her. "Adorable, almost harmless in a way. I care about him but he's always reminded me too much of Marcus for me to see him as anything but a kid."

          "And now?" Donna prodded, leaning in intently.

          "That image didn't survive me watching him give Trevor a concussion fucking his mouth against the bricks in the alley next to our building."

          "Oh my god, Mike did what?" Donna gasped, cheeks going pink.

          Harvey licked his lips and shook his head. "You should have heard him Donna, he was ruthless. Told him he didn't forgive him, would never forgive him, and that if he ever came near him again he'd destroy him then he left him in the alley with cum on his face."

          Donna's jaw was on the floor but, when Harvey stopped speaking, she quirked an eyebrow and gave him her most irritated stare. "What else?"

          Harvey gave her a wide eyed look and began, "What else? That's not enough? What do you want me to sa-"

          "Harvey." Donna narrowed her eyes at him and tapped her foot.

          Harvey sighed and leaned in conspiratorially. "Alright, right before he finished he may have said something along the lines of that he was never going to let me down, not ever."

          "Oh my god, he came right after he pledged loyalty to you? Mike, you sultry devil," Donna crowed, leaning back into the cushions in disbelief. "So what are you going to do?"

          Harvey leaned back on the couch as well and frowned. "I have no idea, Donna."

          "I thought we had a rule about dating people we worked with," Donna said, looking away from Harvey and biting her lip.

          "You have a rule, not me," Harvey said, giving her a look.

          "It's a good rule," Donna said quickly, looking at him critically.

          "I'm not so sure," Harvey replied, rolling his eyes.

          "You will be," she said sweetly, stopping at his desk and setting a paper down delicately. "I'm certainly not going to dissuade you from this little adventure. In fact, I want all the details."

          Harvey laughed, "I forgot that was your thing, what's that?"

          Donna winked at him as she swept out of his office. "Consider it a little bit of fanart, you're welcome."

          Harvey walked over to his desk and sat down, flipping the paper over and swallowing hard. His eyes flicked over the detail in the sketch for a moment before he was interrupted by the ding of an email arriving.

          It was from Donna, no subject, one attachment. An audio file. He looked out the window at the back of her head and bit his lip. He copied the file to his phone and folded the picture up to stuff it in his wallet.

          He took a deep breath and started going through the rest of his emails. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think :) You'll get more sooner than later! All my love, thanks for reading <3


End file.
